Bleeding Love
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: War changes you, that's what everyone says but no one knows the truth behind this statement like Tempest.  She's back in her homeland but playing politics and keeping her head might have Tempest thinking she's out of the frying pan and into the fire! R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The End

The end, that's what this was. This was the end. She'd thought of everything and still there was no way out of it. Surviving was the first requirement of being in a war. So why was she admitting defeat so early? She wasn't even supposed to be here! She should have been married off to a rich lord, not fighting in the Holy War!

"There's no way out, is there?" Aiden's voice rang like a bell in her mind.

"No, not this time." She murmured quietly looking at her hands in dismay.

"There's always a way out, Tempest. You taught me that. You always manage to get us out of trouble!" Aiden's voice was bordering on hysterical now.

Tempest sighed deeply. Her younger brother shouldn't be here either, but he had no choice. Their family had no honor and in order to gain any they needed to come back to England as heroes. Aiden was pacing in front of her, a habit he knew she hated. His light brown hair ruffled making him look even younger as he moved, his bright blue eyes flitting back and forth.

"We can't both make it out alive." Tempest whispered quietly.

"What?" Aiden questioned turning to look at her.

Tempest's expression was painfully serious. Her bright emerald eyes gleaming in the evening light, long auburn strands of hair had come out of her braid and Aiden was reminded of their childhood summers in England. Yet, her expression made him wary, it was the same as what she'd used in the past to get him out of trouble, by taking the fall herself.

"I said we both couldn't make it out alive. You could, Aiden. You could make it out and back to England." Tempest said quietly.

"No! I would never leave you!" Her brother yelled defiantly.

"Aiden, I have nothing to live for! I would simply become the wife of some rich old lord. I'd rather die on the battlefield and you know it. Go. Make me proud and go." She stated as she stood up from the log she'd been sitting on.

"You know I can't leave you." He whispered tears pricking his eyes.

"It wasn't a request. Go." She commanded, her voice a bit sharper than she'd meant.

"I can't-" Aiden started.

"I SAID GO DAMN IT!" Tempest screamed at him in frustration.

Aiden looked at her imploringly before dashing off into the forest. How she hated forests. She turned away, hoping beyond hope he would make it home safe. She walked a few paces to the edge of the hill and unsheathed her sword. Oncoming hordes of Moors were racing across the field. Soon they would scale the hill and be upon her. She would not die for her country. She would not die for her brother. She would not die in vain. She would not die at all.


	2. Chapter 2

For the record these are HUGE chapters so at least a LITTLE feedback would be welcomed! Thanks! ~DFP

Chapter One

The Aftermath

Last Time:

Oncoming hordes of Moors were racing across the field. Soon they would scale the hill and be upon her. She would not die for her country. She would not die for her brother. She would not die in vain. She would not die at all.

4 Years Later

Tempest rode through the countryside of England with a grim expression on her face. Four years had passed making her twenty-one, yet she had seen so much in her life already. The war was far from over, she knew, but her views of the King and such had changed. The good King Richard had forsaken not only his people in England to fight for the Pope, but also his people on the battlefield with him. She was painfully reminded of her reason for parting with Aiden. None of that would have happened if the King hadn't left his army in the heat of battle. Aiden, he would be eighteen now, if he was still alive. That was an unfortunately large if.

She mustn't think of the past now though. She was on a mission from Prince John. Having been his personal emissary in the East had helped further her position of power, and now she was delivering a message to the Sheriff of Nottingham. Many things had changed in four years, she reflected as she rode through a small town. The way of the world was shifting, as was the power that controlled it. Her job was to be on the winning side, or to help the side she was on win. That was precisely what she was going to do in Nottingham. Prince John had suddenly taken a particular interest in the town and had sent her with a letter of intent and had personally instructed her to do what she did best; win at all costs.

In Nottingham…

Sheriff Vasey was sitting in his study with his cousin Sir Guy of Gisborne going over tactics for killing Robin Hood when there came a knock on his door.

"What?" Vasey yelled as the door swung open.

"The papers that you requested." The sandy brown haired youth bowed respectfully.

"Ah yes, bring them here boy!" Vasey called sipping his wine.

The youth obediently strode over and handed the Sheriff the papers.

"See, Gisborne, you need one of these boys! They're great, do everything you ask, really quiet." Vasey rambled, as the boy remained silent.

"What's your name?" Guy asked with genuine interest.

"My name is Aiden, Sir." Aiden bowed.

"Thank you, Aiden. That will be all." Guy stated dismissively.

Aiden backed out of the room and left in silence.

"Something's off about that one. No boy of eighteen should be that quiet." Guy murmured as Vasey shuffled through the papers.

"Oh he returned from the war four years ago. He was a mess! People thought he was crazy, but it was just the grief and the effects of the war. I had him cleaned up, saw potential, you know how that goes. Now he's the perfect squire, better than your Allan." Vasey stated seriously.

"Do you know what happened while he was in the war?" Guy asked curiously.

"No idea, he won't talk about it." Vasey sighed.

"That's no real surprise." Gisborne shrugged.

"No, not really. Now about this trap." Vasey pressed as the conversation twisted back to another of the Sheriff's strange plots.

Sherwood Forest

Robin and his band of outlaws watched in silence as the lone rider approached their trap. The rider was clothed in a dark cloak that obscured all features, yet the flamboyant pure gold ring resting on the middle finger spoke volumes. It was the symbol of a follower of Prince John. The solid gold face of a tiger was inlaid with black onyx stripes. Two sapphires served as eyes and silver was used as fangs. Overall, it was no great question of where this person's loyalties laid.

Little John and Much leapt out of their hiding spots, spooking the great white horse. The rider tried to control the animal while Djaq, Will, and Robin took their place in a circle around the horse and rider.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you if you give us what we want." Robin stated with a cocky smirk on his lips.

The veiled figure said nothing the opaque gray silk obscuring the rider's eyes, while the black of the cloak hid any other features.

"We want only half of what you have." Robin continued trying to understand this silent figure.

Tempest smiled behind her veil knowing that though she could see out they could not see in. What to do? So many different options to chose from. This no doubt was the famed Robin Hood that was a pestilent thorn in Prince John's side.

"We know you work for the Prince from your ring. You can't try and lie to us." Much stated seriously.

"Come closer and I will give you what you wish." Tempest said in a false French accented whisper, how she loved to play with foolish minds, so easy to manipulate.

"That was easy." Will shrugged with a smile.

Robin moved forwards as the others backed away. Just as he was reaching up, Tempest unsheathed the dagger hidden in her sleeve and sliced through the air.

"Master!" Much screamed as Tempest galloped away.

"Robin? Robin!" Djaq yelled worriedly as they ran to their fallen leader.

"I'm fine." Robin grumbled standing up.

It was true he was still alive. Yet, the bloody slice that ran from his earlobe down the side of his neck told a different story. She could have sliced through his jugular vein if she had moved the blade a mere inch north, but she hadn't. That was his first and only warning. The group returned to camp to patch Robin up, they all knew he would have a wicked scar on that side but said nothing. Everyone knew how vain Robin could be.

Tempest trotted her horse through Nottingham Square to the castle gates. After a quick flash of her ring, the guards let her pass without so much as a raised brow. It seemed to be a beautiful day and it was only noon! She made her way to the courtyard and allowed a guard to take her horse to stable whilst a page led her to the library where she could wait for Sheriff Vasey. She did not remove her veil or her dark cloak, not yet it was not safe just yet.

The Sheriff and Gisborne raced down the stairs while the page explained the situation.

"The rider bears the Prince's ring, Sheriff! There's no mistaking it! It is the ring worn by his inner most circle of followers! Pure gold and silver, rare stones!" The page gushed.

"Why was I not informed of a potential visitor? Get a room ready and food! Why me?" Vasey complained worry creasing his brow.

"It must be rather important for the Prince to not send you a notification beforehand." Guy commented as they neared the room the visitor was waiting in.

"Just remember, don't say anything stupid!" Vasey growled at Gisborne as he straightened his jacket and opened the door.

"Welcome, I am Sheriff Vasey of Nottingham. You have come from the Prince?" Vasey questioned nervously as Gisborne shut the door.

Tempest turned her countenance and body still hidden by the dark cloaks. "Are you loyal to the King?" She questioned in her false French accent once again.

"No, good gracious no! He has left his people to fend for himself. Prince John is the only one decent enough to ascend to the throne." Vasey exclaimed seriously.

Tempest carefully untied the large black cloak and let it slide to the ground as she unfastened her veil. She stood before them in a stunning dove gray blue dress that barely touched the ground. The long gray sleeves clinging to her arms like only silk can. The bodice of the dress was the same gray with light blue pieces of thread woven in a braided style to criss cross down the front. Long tails of blue, gray, and white silk trailed behind her from the ribbon belt fastened at her waist. Gray doe hide ridding boots offset the light colored dress as she silently stepped forwards into the light. Her deep russet hair was braided upon her head to form a crown until it all came to the back to cascade down in a river of reddish gold. She was a stunning creature to behold, her emerald eyes shinning fiercely in the noonday light as she stood before Guy and Vasey.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Tempest personal emissary of Prince John and am here to aid you in the ruling of Nottingham." Tempest stated her French accent having vanished, only to be replaced by the dulcet tones of purebred English.

"Why were you wearing dark cloaks?" Vasey asked his eyes wandering over her body as he tried to keep his mouth from turning bone dry.

"It is not proper for a woman to travel alone, especially one wearing the Prince's ring." Tempest commented watching as the two men eyed her lustfully. "May we be seated? It has been a long ride." Tempest proposed.

"Yes, of course, how rude of me!" Vasey exclaimed as he rushed to pull out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Tempest docilely spoke.

"How was your journey?" Vasey asked curiously.

"It was good overall. I had a meeting with your Robin Hood." She stated with a look of distaste marring her features.

Both Guy and Vasey stiffened. "Are you well?" Guy questioned concern lacing his deep voice.

"She hasn't even met the annoying night watchman yet, Guy! I'm sure she's quite well." Vasey smirked.

Tempest turned her shocking green eyes on the dark haired man and smiled with elusive charm. "I don't believe he will be a problem. He has tasted the edge of my sword and should know now to keep away." Tempest stated.

"So you didn't kill him?" Vasey asked slightly disappointed.

"No, I make it a habit to give them at least one warning, after that they are fair game. I have been sent here by Prince John as I aforesaid, and am here to help you. This is a letter explaining my duties and credentials." Tempest informed handing Vasey a letter with the Prince's seal upon it.

Vasey took it and opened it to read while Tempest turned her interest upon Guy.

"You are Sir Guy of Gisborne?" She questioned quietly her hands folded in her lap.

"Yes, I am the Sheriff's Master of Arms." Guy nodded trying his best not to stutter, he felt like a young boy all over again!

"I have heard great things about you. I am most interested in seeing how you perform and live up to your valued reputation." Tempest said her voice taking on an edge of seductiveness.

Vasey glanced up sensing his Captain's inadequacy at handling this perfect female's charm. "He has proven invaluable to me." He stated returning to the parchment and hoping that Guy had recaptured his wits enough to handle an intelligent conversation.

"You reside in Locksley?" Tempest queried calmly knowing her affect on men and trying to keep the room's environment neutral.

"Yes, that is my home now. The Sheriff graciously awarded it to me after Robin became an outlaw." Guy informed.

Tempest nodded in thought. "I am surprised that a man such as yourself was happy with such a small amount of land." Tempest stated frowning slightly.

"It is more than enough for my needs." Guy stated with a small smile.

"I would not be surprised if Prince John saw fit to gift you with Sussex." Tempest stated causing the Sheriff to choke.

"Sussex?" Vasey coughed.

"I was only testing the waters Sheriff, we of the court know how protective you are of Sussex. Have no fear, the Prince wishes to bestow great gifts upon you both. I have told him many times how important Nottingham is and he whole-heartedly agrees with me. He wished you would come to court more often, but seeing as the distress this town is put in during your absence, I will give him excuses." Tempest said with another radiant smile.

"The Prince values me?" Vasey asked light dancing in his eyes.

"Why yes. I am helping him create future plans in which you are both to be seated in great power." Tempest said regally.

"You hold quite a bit of power in this country for a woman." Guy stated curiously.

"Gisborne!" Vasey exclaimed his eyes widening to dinner plates, knowing the woman would most assuredly take offense to the comment.

"Why thank you Sir Guy. I do, and I have worked harder than any man to obtain it. I like you two, very observant. I think we shall make great friends, and I take good care of my friends." Tempest stated as Vasey relaxed in his seat.

"We shall not disappoint." Vasey stated with a smile.

"Good, very good. You must tell me though, in all honesty, who in this castle is of questionable character." Tempest asked watching as a look passed between the two men.

"There are a few whom we tend to eye suspiciously but there are no major problems." Vasey stated casting a quick glare to Guy when he thought Tempest wasn't looking.

"I see, I wish to retire until the evening meal if that meets your approval, Sheriff." Tempest said stifling a yawn.

"Yes of course! I'll have a servant show you to your room." Vasey stated with a smile as he led her outside of the room to a page.

"Until evening." Tempest curtsied before leaving with the page.

Vasey slipped back into the room and sat down in front of Guy.

"How much do you care for Marian?" Vasey asked slowly watching emotion flicker over Guy's face. "This Tempest is bound to find out sooner or later and she will make her decision of Marian's true loyalty. She can see through falsities, Guy. I suggest you examine your feelings and decide what you truly want." Vasey stated before leaving the room and his cousin to think in silence.

Sherwood Forest

Marian arrived at the camp shortly after lunch. She was surprised when no one rushed out to meet her, then she realized why.

"Robin, your face!" She exclaimed as she rushed to sit next to Robin.

"I'm fine." He groaned.

"What happened?" She asked fretting.

"Prince John has sent someone and I got to close. You have to find out who it is and why they're here." Robin explained.

"Of course. I'll talk to Guy, I'm sure he'll know." Marian nodded.

"We don't know what this person is capable of, so be careful." Robin said as he felt the long wound on his neck.

"I will be." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to know we have someone on the inside." Robin stated with a smirk.

"I'll see you later." Marian smiled as she gently kissed him.

"Mm, can I get another one of those?" Robin asked innocently as Marian walked away.

"Good bye Robin." She called over her shoulder as she mounted her horse and headed back to the castle.

"I really do love that girl." He said with a sigh as he stood to find the rest of his group.

Tempest sat on her bed, happy to be alone in the quiet. She sighed in contentment as she glanced outside. The sun hurt her eyes with its brightness, but it could be worse. It could be like it was in the beginning when she couldn't even venture out into the sun. She winced at the memories. That was the past though, and now she was here in Nottingham. It was so interesting, all these new characters. Mysteries to unravel and such, she'd gotten bored with the court life after she'd figured out everything. Prince John understood her attention span and had been willing if not incredibly hesitant to let her go to Nottingham and help Vasey sort out his problems. It seemed though, that there were traitors here. Tempest smiled, a challenge, such excitement! Vasey had been upset with Guy, was that his name? Why though, it had been when she'd questioned them over the questionability of people inside the castle. Who was it that Guy was so hesitant to give up? She hoped that she wouldn't have any problems with the dark knight he had so much untapped potential. If she did, though, it would only prove that much more interesting of a mystery to unravel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Conniving Contriving Conversations

Last Time:

Who was it that Guy was so hesitant to give up? She hoped that she wouldn't have any problems with the dark knight he had so much untapped potential. If she did, though, it would only prove that more interesting of a mystery to unravel.

Tempest dressed for the evening meal and smiled at herself in the mirror. Oh yes, playing dress up was certainly a fun event. She wore her hair in long spiral curls that fell just below her shoulders for a Ruppunzel effect. Her dress was of midnight blue velvet that accented her hair making it look like a deep garnet color. The velvet hugged her body showing off every curve. The scooping neckline with a high flared collar would make an interesting show. The mother of pearl buttons that started at her navel and moved upwards were of a dark cast showing that she was a lady of standing in the courts. The light blue silk ribbon that she tied around her waist was able to offset the seemingly domineering darkness of her dress making it look royal with the slightly raised collar. This would be an interesting night. A knock at her door signified an end to her admirations. She went to the door and was met with the countenance of Sheriff Vasey.

"I am here to escort you to dinner." Vasey said politely with a smile. He had bathed, groomed his beard, and was dressed in dark black attire that made him look surprisingly official.

"It is an honor." Tempest murmured demurely smiling as she took Vasey's arm as they walked to dinner.

"I must say, Lady Tempest, you do look quite ravishing." Vasey smiled.

Tempest forced a blush to make it's way onto her face in mock embarrassment. "I do hope I don't look overly modern. Such a dress can be frowned upon in such a rural community." Tempest smiled.

"Nonsense, you are a midnight rose. I just hope you don't use your thorns on us." Vasey chuckled as he opened the door for her.

"You have nothing to fear Sheriff, we are on the same side." Tempest stated her hand on his arm lighter than air as she patted him reassuringly.

"I do love a woman who can be a lady while still holding such pure power. Have you met my sister perchance?" Vasey chuckled as Tempest smiled.

Vasey pulled out a chair for her to sit at his left and she did so with a gracious smile. Another lord and woman sat to her left and Tempest noted the absence of three to Vasey's right. She guessed that the one closest to him would undoubtedly be Sir Guy. However, her curiosity piqued in the question of the other two. Smaller tables were arranged in front of them and they were soon filled with lords and ladies of varying degree. Vasey stood suddenly and Tempest watched him carefully.

"Gisborne! I was becoming afraid that you'd gotten lost or something!" Vasey chuckled as Guy walked into the room.

Tempest's emerald eyes narrowed as she saw Sir Guy walk into the room with a brown-haired woman on his arm. An elderly man followed behind them but Tempest dismissed him immediately. Who was this woman?

"It took longer than usual to convince Marian to come to dinner." Gisborne murmured pulling up a chair beside Vasey.

"I see." Vasey stated with a weasel like smile.

"Father is ill and I did not wish to leave him." Marian spoke up sitting beside Gisborne with her father on the other side of her.

Tempest looked at the scene curiously. So this was to be her competition, how very interesting.

"Introductions are in order I believe. Lady Tempest, please meet Maid Marian and Sir Edward of Knighton." Vasey stated with eyes that seemed to scream; 'meet the true thorn in my side!'.

Marian looked past Guy and Vasey to see the elegant woman sitting down the table. She was shocked to say the least that such a delicate looking creature would be so near the Sheriff.

"Pleased to meet you." Marian spoke carefully scooting her chair closer to her father.

"Maid? You are never to be married?" Tempest asked smoothly sidestepping any false pleasantries.

"It is the Sheriff's belief, not my own." Marian stated illusively.

Guy watched the two women guardedly. Tempest had Marian on the defensive; suddenly the obstinate young woman beside him was becoming better mannered. It would be interesting to see who would actually come out the winner in the battle of wills.

"You do not consider Sheriff Vasey your Lord?" Tempest asked offhandedly.

Marian scoffed at the question. "He was appointed by Prince John, not King Richard. That hardly makes him the Sheriff." She stated proudly.

Vasey stiffened at the blatant threat to his superiority and admittance of traitorous views. He was moving in his seat to stand and voice his opinions when Tempest placed a delicate pale hand on his arm stilling his movements.

"I'll overlook the fact that what you speak is a self induced admittance of being a traitor. However, do you not admit that the King did leave the country in the charge of his brother? Therefore, Sheriff Vasey is an official sheriff. He is your Lord, because he rules over Nottingham. You would do well to respect him as he has jurisdiction over your life." Tempest stated her emerald eyes hardening.

"My life is my own." Marian spat.

"Your life will never be your own. You are a woman. You belong to your father and when you are married, your husband. Above all your Lord and King have authority over you, remember that." Tempest said coldly.

Vasey eyed Gisborne who was fiddling with his dagger nervously.

"Do you think this could escalate?" Guy asked quietly his eyes never leaving the verbal battle between Marian and Tempest.

"I hope so, it would certainly make the meal interesting. Besides, I've got my money on Tempest." Vasey whispered with a smile.

"Nonsense, Tempest is a Lady, she would not harm Marian. Marian could take her out in mere seconds." Guy contradicted grimly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Gisborne." Vasey smirked as Marian's face turned bright red at a comment Tempest had said.

"At least I still have my own mind!" Marian exclaimed as she began buttering a roll.

"You think I do not?" Tempest questioned coolly.

"Of course not! You only received power because of your pillow talk, it's rather obvious!" Marian sneered.

Guy glanced at Vasey worriedly as if asking for his permission to intervene. Vasey merely shook his head no slightly, his eyes glittering wickedly as he awaited the oncoming storm.

"Pillow talk? My dear Marian, if it was not for your unfashionably low intellect I believe I would take offense to that comment. Get one thing into that tiny brain of yours, I know my priorities. I know what I want and how to get it. I slept with no one to get to where I am currently, and I won't be starting now. You however are under supreme suspicion." Tempest stated offhandedly as she sipped her wine.

"What are you implying?" Marian questioned apprehensively.

"My darling simpleton, I am not the one that reeks of forest musk or horse hair. You do not know what larger powers are at war do not try to question their course. I see that Sir Guy foolishly has affections for you. That has been your redeeming quality for far to long. Don't think I will pity his emotional connection for you. You are forgetting one very important factor my dear girl." Tempest hedged as Vasey gave Guy a pointed look.

"That would be what, evil vixen." Marian snarled.

"I am a woman, Marian. I know what you're thinking. I can see you playing on poor Sir Guy's mind and heart and to tell you the truth, it disgusts me. I can't stand to see women using men under the pretense of love, and you have made it a sport. You dare to call me an evil vixen, not the first time I've been called a fox I'll admit, but I'd rather be a vixen then the swamp witch you are." Tempest said her eyes glittering.

"Witch? You tell me I smell of forest and horse and I am the witch? What deal have you made with the devil?" Marian screeched standing from her seat suddenly.

"You do not deny that you have ventured into the forest, how interesting." Tempest smirked.

"I revealed nothing." Marian said frustrated.

"The deal I made with the devil? Don't waste my time." Tempest scoffed stabbing her knife into a piece of chicken disinterestedly, before turning to address Vasey. "Wonderful weather, don't you agree, Sheriff?"

"I refuse to sit at a table with such black creatures!" Marian screamed before racing from the room.

"Marian!" Guy called throwing a cold glare at Tempest before rushing after her with Sir Edward hobbling behind.

"I do believe we caused a scene, please forgive me." Tempest sighed glancing at Vasey.

"Not at all, I do believe you are going to prove very important to our success." The Sheriff said with a smile.

"I won't tolerate her." Tempest stated.

"I don't expect you to." Vasey nodded.

"Glad we've had this talk." Tempest smirked.

"You've no idea." The Sheriff chuckled as he turned back to his meal, no reason to waste such good food.

Guy raced after Marian in the hallway. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Guy!" Marian yelled thrashing in his hold.

"I'm not hurting you, Marian, I just want to talk." He stated softly.

"I said let go!" Marian screeched again frantically moving about.

"Marian, I just want to talk to you!" Guy fumed.

Marian twisted once more, her hand reeling back before surging forward to connect with his face in a hard slap. Guy instantly released her from his hold by the shock of the blow. This wasn't the first time she'd hit him, but it had been the most unexpected. Marian backed away the realization of what she'd done sinking in. Guy smiled then chuckled before looking up at her.

"So this is it? This is how we end? You never loved me and I loved you far to much." He stated sadly a sardonic grin on his face.

"Guy, there was never a we." Marian whispered.

"It's like a nightmare. Vasey was right, he's always right, but I thought I could prove him wrong, just this once!" Guy murmured wistfully before looking her directly in the eye. "You never even gave me a chance." He said coldly.

"Please forgive her, Sir Guy!" Sir Edward pleaded having just arrived on the scene.

"No, we're far beyond that. This is irreparable. I won't play the fool, not again." Guy spat angrily before storming away.

"What happened?" Sir Edward questioned.

"I hit him." Marian said quietly.

"No, Marian, please don't jest." Her father pleaded. "Tell me you weren't so selfish!"

"My heart belongs to Robin, and now I will go to him." Marian stated firmly before racing down the hall to her room.

"No you will not, I will make sure of that." Guy whispered smirking from his hiding place beside a suit of armor. No, she wouldn't be making it to the forest tonight; he would be on guard this time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Bloody Bonding

Last Time:

"My heart belongs to Robin, and now I will go to him." Marian stated firmly before racing down the hall to her room.

"No you will not, I will make sure of that." Guy whispered smirking from his hiding place beside a suit of armor. No, she wouldn't be making it to the forest tonight; he would be on guard this time!

Sir Guy returned to supper shortly after his spat with Marian. He had a rather evil smirk on his face as he sat beside Vasey. The Sheriff noticed this immediately and though he was curious, said nothing. No other interesting events occurred that evening as Tempest retired to her room early along with many of the other lords and ladies of the court. It was then in the lonely silence that Sir Guy and Vasey plotted and planned.

"I'll be on guard all night, I want to catch her in the act." Guy stated almost gleefully.

"You realize that if what she says is true that she will have to die." The Sheriff mused solemnly.

"Cousin, I am not beyond forgiveness. Neither are you." Guy informed in a cocky tone.

"I believe you have me confused with someone else." Vasey chuckled darkly hoping that his captain had not gone insane.

"Marian, when she is caught, will be stripped of all title and degree. She will be a commoner after tonight, her hair shall forever be cut short showing her shame, or she shall hang. She can never be married, and shall remain as a servant in the castle so she can always see what she could have." Guy stated philosophically.

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?" Vasey smirked secretly proud and inspired by the ingenuity.

"Yes I have, she tore out my heart and I shall not let it go lightly." Guy grumbled.

"Very well then, go out and have fun. I expect you not to alarm our guest though." Vasey reminded a look of concern flashing over his features.

"No, she will sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of the goings on tonight." Guy smiled.

"Good, very good." The Sheriff nodded returning Sir Guy's wicked smile.

Tempest bolted upright in her bed, wide-awake. She slowly looked around the room. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and her breathing was erratic. A glance outside and Tempest knew it was well past midnight, so why was she suddenly awake? Nothing was happening. Nothing was wrong. So, why the sudden awakening, it didn't make sense? Tempest got out of bed and walked to the door. She didn't know why, she just did. Then the strangest thing happened. She with one swift move kicked the door down.

'I can't believe I just did that!' Tempest thought to herself in mute horror. Then she realized why. Foot stuck beneath the fallen door was a strangely dressed figure.

"The night watchman, I presume? How interesting, picking my lock I'll bet." Tempest murmured noticing the tools discarded on the floor. "What are you going to do now, I wonder."

The figured finally pulled free of the door and stood in a fighting stance.

"You can't be serious." Tempest chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a mere white shift being to tired to unpack her clothes. "I'm not going to get blood on my dress." She said dismissively.

The dark figure unsheathed a small dagger and Tempest's eyes lit with a dangerous intensity. The person moved forward slicing at the air threateningly.

"All I wanted was a little sleep." Tempest growled.

Marian smirked behind the mask of the night watchman as the noble woman moved out of her room and into the hallway. She'd come here to investigate this new visitor so she would have information for Robin, but it seemed that a fight was in order. Besides, the female had insulted her far to many times not to get what she deserved!

Marian leapt forward swinging the blade closer to the female as Tempest merely jumped to the side. Tempest watched her new opponent, waiting for an opening. When the night watchman thrust the blade forward, Tempest twisted backwards and kicked out. The blow landed in Marian's solar plexus and knocked all the air from her lungs.

"I fought in the Holy War, don't think this will be easy." Tempest stated with a dark smile.

Marian got up off the floor and hurled her body at Tempest. Tempest was surprised by the gutsy move but swiftly dodged the possibly fatal lunge. Marian hit the wall and groaned.

"I know you. Your scent it's like ivy and bulrushes. Where have I smelled that before?" Tempest murmured aloud as Marian stood once again. "Almost like-" Tempest didn't finish the sentence; to lost in thought to notice the night watchman as she surged forward, tackling her to the ground.

Marian took the long red strands of hair in her hand and twisted them painfully around her gloved hand. With the strong hold, she used it as leverage and smashed Tempest's face into the stone floor. Tempest groaned with the force of the blow. Her senses were dulling with each slam and Tempest knew better than to loose consciousness. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she felt weightless. Her pupils dilated, her breathing sped up, her heart rate doubled and her muscles twisted tighter, playtime was over. Tempest flipped the night watchman off her back and managed another kick to the stomach as the figure went rolling down the steps to the next level of hallways.

"Blood, the rush, ah! I need to calm down, just breathe!" Tempest murmured to herself her eyes black as pitch as she tried to slow her breathing while she walked down the steps.

Marian slowly rolled over trying to find the energy to move. She'd had her! She'd been slamming that prissy noble's face into the floor! What had happened? She stood quickly as she heard the pat of bare feet on the stone. Drawing one of her daggers, she threw it at Tempest.

"Losing your nerve?" Tempest questioned dodging the blade as blood trickled down the side of her face. There was a large gash that followed her cheekbone blood dripping from it. A longer slice lay on her jawbone on the same left side of her face. There was gravel and grime in the smaller cuts and purple coloring was making its way on to her pale skin as she stepped forwards into the moonlight.

Marian drew another dagger this one a foot and a half in size, her last one. Tempest glanced at the moon and Marian took the opportunity to throw it. The blade buried itself into Tempest's upper thigh and the female growled in pain.

"And we're normal again." Tempest sighed painfully her eyes shading to emerald green again. "You know what they say, first cut's the deepest." Tempest managed a short laugh as she took the dagger and pulled it from her leg. Taking the blade, she threw it at the night watchman and was pleased to see it slice open the upper arm of the masked fighter.

Marian gasped in shock as blood seeped form the wound. It was definitely time to leave!

Tempest sat at the base of the steps, resting her head against one of the large pillars, watching in irritation as the night watchman raced out of sight. "I could have had you." She grumbled watching as her thin white dress began to turn red. The sound of racing footsteps met her ears and Tempest growled annoyed. "Now who's going to show up, I thought I'd met everyone." She muttered.

Sir Guy appeared around the corner his sword drawn yet he looked as if he'd just awoken. His hair was mussed, he was only wearing the black cotton leggings that he slept in and used under his armor, his pale muscled chest exposed to the night air.

"You're late." Tempest stated as Guy turned to see her sitting against the pillar, not noticing her eyes wandering over his body.

"What happened?" Guy exclaimed in shock as he rushed over.

"I think I met the night watchman, I believe we hit it off quite nicely." She stated obstinately.

Guy sheathed his sword and knelt beside her. "Your face!" He whispered in worry. He gently brushed away the dirt and grime with two bare fingers only causing the blood to smear. "Bloody hell you're a mess." He murmured trying to be gentle.

"It happens." Tempest sighed wincing at the pain.

"I'll take you to my room, I have medicines there." Guy stated firmly.

"Is that appropriate, I don't even have a chaperone." Tempest said sarcastically.

"I suppose you couldn't just let the night watchman take what he wanted and leave?" Guy asked as he stood.

"He might have tried to take my virtue, and what's a lady without her virtue?" Tempest said in mock fear as Guy bent down and scooped her up suddenly.

"I'm not sure I would call you a lady." Guy smirked as Tempest wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, clinging her body to his.

"Don't drop me, please." Tempest begged meekly.

"Afraid of heights are we?" Guy murmured into her ear as she turned frightened green eyes on him.

"You drop me and I'll kill you." She whispered frightened.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I let you go?" Guy smirked as he held her tighter.

"I mean it. It's bad enough I'm bleeding all over the place but now you've got to threaten my security." Tempest huffed her eyes still huge and wary.

"Trust me." Guy whispered his hot breath caressing her skin as he carried her into his room.

"Not like I have much of a choice." Tempest murmured as he laid her down on the bed, it was still warm from where he had been perhaps only moments before.

"You make it sound like I enjoy causing pain." Guy chuckled rummaging through a drawer.

"Would it disturb you if I said that would attract me even more?" Tempest questioned innocently.

Guy straightened and turned giving her a curious look. "You certainly are interesting, I'll give you that." He said as he sat down beside her stretched out form.

"Interesting, we can start with that." Tempest shrugged as Guy began pushing the hem of her dress up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped suddenly sitting up and pushing away.

"Your leg, its bled through onto your shift." Guy pointed out.

"So?" Tempest growled.

"There's obviously a wound." Guy explained.

"I know there's a wound! Next time you try lifting my dress, you would be best to ask." Tempest stated with a glare as she pulled the hem up keeping herself covered while exposing the injured upper thigh.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Guy smirked as he took a piece of cloth and dipped it in a sterile solution.

"What's that?" Tempest asked curiously as Guy dabbed at the wound. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the concoction began sizzling. "Ouch. Ouch! OUCH!" Tempest growled in increasing volume.

"Stop whining, it'll only hurt for a second or so." Guy chastised.

"I'll show you whining." Tempest muttered causing Guy to look up at her with an 'I dare you' look.

"You aren't going to win." Guy stated seriously as he gently stroked the rather large cut with an ointment.

"What are you talking about?" Tempest asked wincing slightly at the feel of his fingers over the raw skin.

"I've had my heart ripped out once, it won't happen again. I don't trust women." Guy stated accidentally rubbing the wound the wrong way causing Tempest to yelp. "Sorry." Guy apologized sincerity in his voice.

"It's alright, I understand your pain. It's difficult getting over betrayal. You have to though, move on and whatnot." Tempest said wistfully looking away as if seeing memories of a different time.

Guy finished wrapping the wound and looked at her for a moment. He didn't see the cold she-wolf that had chased Marian from the table with such civilized ferocity, he saw a confused and hurt young maiden.

"Let me see your face." Guy commanded quietly.

Tempest obediently turned to face him. Guy sighed dipping the cloth back into the clear solution. Tempest didn't wince when he touched it to her face her gaze never left his. He was careful, his eyes never straying as his face shifted to that of schooled concentration. Soon the grime and blood were cleaned away revealing small cuts that would heal quickly.

"What exactly happened?" Guy asked brushing his finger along her face.

"The night watchman held my hair and was able to use it to restrain me while he slammed my face into the floor." Tempest sighed knowing that he had been finished helping her for a good while now.

Guy visibly winced, his face contorting into a mask of outrage and fury. "He'll pay." He whispered vehemently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear gently.

"Believe you me, he'll do more than pay once I find him." Tempest said darkly looking away in thought.

"Marian was suppose to sneak out tonight, but it never happened. I foolishly fell asleep. I should have gone to check on you and make sure you were well!" Guy berated himself looking at the floor ashamed.

Tempest gently ran a bandaged hand over his face, taking his chin and turning it so she could see him. Her eyes were soothing pools of green and Guy found himself lost in them. "It was not your fault, Sir Gisborne." She said calmly.

"Please, call me Guy." He said putting his hand over her own.

"Tempest, I believe we know each other well enough to set formalities aside." She smiled.

"I had hoped so also, Tempest." Guy said not able to hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"You may have healed me tonight Guy, but you also need to heal. One day I can help you further the process, but first you have to start." Tempest said as she stood from the bed.

"This is goodnight then?" Guy asked his voice wistful.

"Yes, until morning." Tempest nodded walking to the door.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Guy said taking her undamaged hand and gently kissing the knuckle.

"Goodnight, Guy." Tempest said softly slipping out of the room.

"Goodnight, Tempest." Guy whispered leaning against the door as she walked out of sight.

He sighed at the sudden absence he felt. Guy walked over to his bed and lay down, inhaling her scent as he drifted off to sleep. It would be his first rest free of nightmares since he was twelve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Questions Arise

Last Time:

"Goodnight, Guy." Tempest said softly slipping out of the room.

"Goodnight, Tempest." Guy whispered leaning against the door as she walked out of sight.

He sighed at the sudden absence he felt. Guy walked over to his bed and lay down, inhaling her scent as he drifted off to sleep. It would be his first rest free of nightmares since he was twelve.

The next morning at the castle was a very interesting succession of events. Breakfast came and went with only Sir Guy and Sheriff Vasey to experience it. Marian had been kidnapped by the night watchman who had, as the Sheriff put it, mistakenly left a ransom note. No guards had been sent to search for either person. Allan had been sent to spy on the outlaw camp and had not been heard from since. Tempest also had not made an appearance the entire day and Guy was beginning to worry. His musings were interrupted, however, by the Sheriff sending him on a search and destroy mission. It seemed that a beggar had stolen a document that Vasey needed back immediately. Guy spent the better part of the day looking for the illusive fellow before finally cornering him in the local tavern.

"Give the document to me now." Guy growled trying to play nice and failing miserably.

The grisly looking man was drunk beyond logical thought yet he still managed to stand and hold a sword. "No! You have darkness in your castle!" The man yelled swinging wildly causing Guy to step back.

"What are you talking about?" Guy questioned curiously.

"It stalks in the night, I could hear it breathing! It's not right I tell ya! You've got to kill it before it kills you! They don't feel like we humans do, they just want to feed." The man pleaded insanity touching his glassy eyes.

"Not human? You're insane." Guy commented disgust flashing across his face.

"Blood, it's all about the blood. They need it to survive they do, without it they're weak! Be the death of you if you don't kill it." The man muttered glancing to the side.

"That's enough of your ramblings!" Guy yelled as both he and the man rushed at each other. Guy's sword sliced through the air and into the man's stomach.

"It's never going to be over. Not while she's alive." The man whispered as blood flowed down his mouth and death rolled his eyes backwards.

Guy grimaced as he plucked the document from the dead hands of the beggar. Unrolling it his blood ran cold and he stopped breathing. It was the letter of intent and the credentials of Tempest! What could the man have been talking about? Had he been insinuating that Tempest wasn't normal or human for that matter? Guy stumbled out of the tavern door and quickly made his way to the castle. Tempest had some serious explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

The Not So Simple Truth

Part I

Last Time:

What could the man have been talking about? Had he been insinuating that Tempest wasn't normal or human for that matter? Guy stumbled out of the tavern door and quickly made his way to the castle. Tempest had some serious explaining to do.

Tempest was lying on her bed reading a book when Guy barged in. She looked up and noted the heavy breathing and apprehension in his eyes. "Yes, Guy?" She questioned as he sat down beside her.

He took the book and tossed it to the side his eyes evaluating her face. There were no cuts, bruises or any indication that she had been almost killed the night before. Her hands were both undamaged and she seemed to be perfectly fine.

"What happened?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"What do you mean?" Tempest replied already beginning to wondering how much he knew.

"Last night, you had cuts that I thought for sure would scar and here you sit unscathed. How is that possible?" He asked warily.

"I'm a fast healer." Tempest said softly her eyes downcast.

"Don't lie to me." Guy growled evenly. "A man in the tavern said that you aren't human."

Tempest's head shot up and pain filtered into her eyes. "You don't really want to know, Guy. Believe me." She whispered desperately.

"Do you not trust me?" Guy asked hurt creeping into his voice.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm not sure I can handle how you'll react." Tempest explained as she trailed a hand down his arm.

"I know that you healed faster than anything I've ever seen before. What else are you keeping from me?" Guy asked looking at her carefully.

"Do you swear on your life that you will never repeat the words I say to you, to any other?" Tempest asked slowly.

"Yes, I swear. Please tell me so I can understand." Guy pleaded.

"I fought in the Holy War, as you know. I served with my brother whom I am now trying to find. The King left us without weapons, food, and much needed help. He left us to die. Our group scattered quickly through the sparse forests trying to find some way to survive. I sent my brother back here so that he could live, I have no idea if he made it or not. The Moors that we were at war against had far better forces. They rushed upon my squadron like waves. I killed so many of them that I was bathed in blood from the carnage, however, it was futile, in the end we lost. By some twisted form of luck, one of the captains decided I was worth keeping. They finally captured me and brought me back to his castle. I spent three years in that castle, Guy. You can't even begin to comprehend three hellish years of enduring torture and beatings every single day. Every night they would laugh thinking that I wouldn't make it. Every morning there, I was lying in a pool of my own blood. After the brute cruelty of their imagination played out, they turned me over to their physicians who began experimenting on me. They would break my bones to see how long it would take me to recover. Starve me to the point where I ate human flesh. They used their medicines to mix my blood with that of animals, Guy. Cut into my arms and let out my blood only to have me drink it later." Tempest recalled her voice breaking.

Guy reached over to comfort her but she put a hand up stopping him. "Not until I've finished." She said shakily. Guy was shocked that after all those heinous acts there were still more to come. She had endured so much more than he could ever have imagined and yet here she was tonelessly recalling every act sparing him the more vicious details.

"After you become use to the taste of blood, your body begins to process it differently. Instead of it being vile and poisonous, it becomes a necessity in your diet. They had tried this experiment before on others but they'd all died. With me, it was different. Horse, bat, bird, cat, wolf, wild beasts; all their blood flowed through my veins and I began to change. My bones became stronger. They would break my arm and the bone would be stronger than before in mere hours. My eyes adjusted to the light and the coloring went to pitch as I became stronger. They found that when the moon was full my strength was at it's fullest; I could break through pure iron bars. My dependence on blood was intolerable to them and they decided one day that they would destroy me. I had been through so much by that time that death would have been a welcomed relief. They took me out into the center of the desert and stabbed a javelin through my heart, leaving me as my blood soaked into the sand." Tempest murmured quietly glancing uncomfortably at Guy. "I didn't die. Minutes later I sat up, feeling as though I'd taken a nap and pulled the weapon from my chest. There was no tear or scar and somehow I had cheated death. I made my way back to the castle of those that had done this to me and I killed every one of them and drank their blood. After doing so I knew everything that they had learned, their blood memories if you will, allowed me to see. I returned to England and enlisted in the Prince's services wanting nothing more than to take down the king that had left my brother and me for dead. Now, though I'm here to help you and your cousin the sheriff defeat this hero. That is why I am perfectly fine, Guy, because I can't die. I heal almost immediately. I am vampire, please forgive me." Tempest whispered looking at her hands in shame.

"So all the time I took healing you last night was for nothing?" Guy asked slowly as Tempest looked up at him.

"It's the thought that counts." She smiled a deep sadness in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Tempest. You are unique and powerful, consider yourself lucky." Guy sighed taking her hand in his.

"You would not want this supposed gift, Sir Guy, you would not. Feeding upon the blood of others is not a task you would enjoy." Tempest sighed tracing abstract designs on his gloved hand.

"I would not tell the sheriff of this, he might be slightly disturbed." Guy smirked as Tempest chuckled.

"Thank you, Guy." She said quietly.

Guy looked at her slightly confused. "What have I done?" He asked.

"You have listened." She smiled leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently.

"Should you need anything, Tempest, don't hesitate to ask." Guy assured, as he stood, not trusting himself alone with her in her bedroom.

"You are to kind, be careful." She replied as he left the room. Guy was the first person whom she'd spilled her pain to and he had listened. He had cared enough to stay and hadn't run out of the room screaming in terror. Nottingham seemed like a nice place after all.


End file.
